Time with my future self
by no-longer-using-this-ff-accoun
Summary: What's a 24 year old to do when the 10 year bazooka malfunctions and leaves him with his 14 year old self?


Pairing: TYL5959

Rating: NC17 [PWP]

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

I own nothing except the fanfic. Read at your own risk.

Gokudera Hayato was the kind of person that would make your heart race. He was cool, having a bad boy physical appearance with his pristine silver hair and his chains and belts that were all over his pants and the multiple bracelets and rings that covered his pale arms. However, he was a genius and cared deeply about the people he loved, like Juudaime, and even though he'll never admit, the other Vongola Guardians and Family. Through the years, Gokudera became quite a man. He had a strong lithe body and a sharp intellectual mind fit for the fearsome right hand man of Vongola Decimo. But no experience he had been through his past 24 years would of prepared him for this.

Sitting across the room, on the couch in the storm guardian's office, was his 14 year old self. The boy looked annoyed, probably angry for being disturbed and taken 10 years in the future away from his Juudaime, and nervous. Of course the 24 year old was confused by this. He was still in his present, not sent back to the past, and him and his 14 year old were in the same time period, which should be impossible.

_Well if the ten year bazooka did malfunction, it's been over 5 minutes. He should be gone now. _

Starting to get a migraine from this phenomenon, the older Gokudera got up from his desk chair and moved his way towards his younger self. The silver haired looked up at the older man who was now in front of him. Now that he looked, younger Gokudera saw that he truly grew…._sexy. _The boy blushed realizing what the just thought and quickly shook his head to get rid of unwanted, _disgusting,_ thoughts. He wasn't into selfcest!

Meanwhile, the 24 year old smirked, knowing exactly what the younger was thinking. Was he always this easy to read? Well, since he was there, the man decided to have some fun.

"Hey. It seems you're going to be here awhile."

Gokudera looked up at his older counterpart with a blush. _That voice! _He liked it. And it looks like another part of his body did too as he shivered from just the man's voice.

The older man's smirk grew wider. He could till the boy was getting aroused. The blush was really too cute. Hayato could feel himself getting hard too, especially as he saw the boy shiver.

"Well since it looks like you aren't going anywhere anytime soon, lets have some fun."

"F-Fun? What the hell do you mean by that? I didn't want to come here in the first place! Juudaime might need my help! But I can't help him because I'm in the god damn future! And shouldn't you be in the pa-"

Gokudera froze and his vibrant green eyes went wide as he felt a pressure on his lips. Realizing it was the older Hayato's lips, he tried to pull away going to yell at the man about his insanity, but the man just pulled the boy close and kissed him deeper.

Not going down without a fight, Gokudera began to struggle more. Well he was until he felt his ass groped and he gasped, giving the older man the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the younger's mouth. He entwined his tongue with the other's until the boy started beating on the elder's chest for air. Hayato removed his mouth from the other's as Gokudera gulped in air, never being kissed like that, with that much _skill_.

Gokudera moaned softly, feeling a tongue on his neck. He was too into now to even stop the older man. Hayato smirked in victory, finally getting the younger to submit to him.

"Ah!"

Gokudera blushed deep red as he realized the man just bit his sweet spot on his neck, the man that was himself, _and he enjoyed it_.

Hayato groaned inwardly as he felt his erection twitch at the moan the younger silverette had given out. Oh, he'd make him moan more, he'd make him _scream_.

Before Gokudera could even blink, his shirt was ripped off his body and thrown somewhere in the older storm guardian's office. He gasped and arched as a hungry mouth sucked on his right nipple and his left was being pinched and pulled by an eager hand.

"A-Ah…hah..no.."

"You say no yet, your body seems to be responding quite well to my little ministrations," the man spoke as he switched sides so his hand was playing with a wet, hard red nipple.

Hayato knew how sensitive the boy's nipples were. And he knew that dirty talk was a turn on, despite that neither one of them would admit it.

The older one kissed down the younger's stomach, relishing in the small gasps and soft moans. He moved the boy to lay on his back on the couch and took off the other's pants and boxers. Hayato was getting impatient. He wanted to be inside the boy soon. But he couldn't rush, he didn't want to be the cause of his own first time being painful.

Hayato gently touched the other's hard on and smirked at the boy's sharp intake of breath at being touched in such a lewd way in a sensitive place. The man moved down to lick and suck the younger's penis.

"Hnnahh!"

Smirking, Hayato sucked harder and pulled the manhood all the way into his mouth, making the smaller male moan and grip the elder's silver hair with his hands. Gokudera started thrusting into the other's mouth, getting lost in the pleasure he was feeling.

It wasn't until Gokudera felt a wet finger (that Hayato lubricated with saliva and precum) circle his asshole that he spoke.

"W-What? W-Where are you touching?"

"Your 'entrance' of course. Don't you know how two guys do it? We use this place."

Feeling a long finger slide in, Gokudera gasped.

"I-It's weird! Take it ou- AH!"

Hayato went back to sucking on Gokudera's penis to distract the boy. And distract he did. The boy was a panting, shivering, and moaning mess as he was getting closer and closer to the edge especially with his cock being swallowed up by his future self's mouth and with three fingers in his ass.

"AHH! THERE!"

Three fingers that had just located his prostate.

Deeming it time, Hayato removed his mouth and fingers and felt pride as he heard the boy beneath him whine at the loss of pleasure. Taking of his suit jacket and tie, the storm guardian took the boy in his arms and sat him down on his lap.

"Wha-What?"

"Now, we'll get to the main event," the older silverette said as he unzipped his pants and lifted the other's hips to place the head of his erection to the wet, stretched entrance of his younger self.

Feeling his lower hole being widen, Gokudera gritted his teeth and clenched the other man's shoulders painfully as he felt the pain of a large object forcing itself into him.

"Relax. Spread your legs out wider."

Listening and following the man's advice, Gokudera started to relax as his future self rubbed his back to soothe him. When he felt the other man inside him, he wiggled his hips a little to get use to the feeling. It was when he heard Haya to groaned that Gokudera realized what he was doing. And he felt good. He was able to make this man that had pleasured him feel good. Getting confident, the 14 year old lifted himself up so that the man's head of his penis was in and moved himself down.

"AH!"

"NGH!"

Knowing what to do, Gokudera started moving himself faster and faster on his older self's cock to the point he was slamming himself down, impaling the man's hard shaft into his prostate. Grunts and moans mixed with the sound of skin slapping skin filled the 10 years later storm guardian's office.

Feeling Gokudera slowing down and getting tired, Hayato picked the boy up, still inside of him, and moved the boy forward on his back on to the coffee table. The younger silverette screamed as a faster and harsher pace was set. Lifting his arms up to hold on to the man, Hayato leaned down to kiss Gokudera.

At his limit, Gokudera came, spraying his seed over his body and the 24 year old's shirt. With the extreme tightness of the younger's hole, Hayato lost it and shot his cum into the other's body.

Both panting, Hayato pulled out.

"Happy you came to the future now?"

"Sh-Shut up…you…you selfcestion pedophile."

"P-Pedophile? Don't say that to someone who just gave the best pleasure of your life!"

However, it fell on deaf ears as Gokudera had fallen asleep, exhausted from their activities.

"Tch…brat," the man mumbled as he cleaned the younger one up and redressed him. Just in time too because his 14 year old self disappeared in smoke as he was taken back to his time.

Fixing himself up also, the fearsome storm guardian wore a satisfied smirk. As he walked out of his office, he noticed a red faced Yamamoto and Ryohei and a smirking Hibari who had been walking by.

The storm paled as he heard the rain guardian spoke, "So Hayato…had fun?"


End file.
